The American Dream
by XakibaphoxX
Summary: She left them and her home behind as a young girl which left her heart broken. What will happen now that they've walked back into her life? Will everything be like it was or has everyone changed too much? Rated M for later content. Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Heres the updated version of my first fanfiction. I started it forever ago and got mayjor writers block. Now I'm back and there have been many changes. I truly hope you enjoy it. All feed back is welcomed. Good or bad.**

**A special thanks tp Pixie_photos. She inspired me to start this and I owe it to her to see it through. She helped me start this off so all that she wrote wont change. Thank you so much hun you're the best. Also everyone who hasn't read her stuff go check it out. she's an amazing writer and person. You wont regret it ^.^**

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

Kate was sick of cleaning glasses, she was sick of pulling tab, sick of the bullshit that came with with the drucken idiots that swooned in every night sweet talking her and calling her "Baby doll" or "sweetie pie". She was shoving the damp dish rag inside one of the of the cips more aggressively than was needed, testing the durability of the pint glass when the door to the pub burst open and the two of them walked in. Her eyes snapped up from the glass in hands to where they were standing then back down to her hands, her jaw was almost to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. What a surprising night this turned out to be?

"Where 'es she?" she knew that voice anywhere.

"Where's Kate old man? We know she's 'ere" Kate dropped down beneath the counter as their eyes trailed over the room to find her. She had her back against the shelves and was staring wide eyed at the wall. Why was she so nervous? She knew this day come at some point she just wasn't ready for it.

Years. It had been YEARS since she had last seen them. What were they thinking just showing up out of the blue.

What was their angle?

"Kate sweetheart, c-come 'ere a second" She squeezed her eyes shut and looked up at her uncle. He glared at her for a moment and clicked his fingers at her angrily. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut again then forced herself to emerge from her hiding spot.

"Holy..." Connor started to say.

"Shite..." Murphy finished for him.

They had expected her to be all grown up, but they didn't expect her to be so...feminine.

Kate was just as shocked as they were. The last time she saw them they were small, scrawny, and awkward as all get out. Now looking at the two _**men**_ standing in front of her it was as if they never changed but at the same time they were completely different.

Kate realized after a long few minutes she was just staring at them like some lunitic. She shook her head trying to clear her mind a little. She soon realized they were staring right back at her in awe.

Chuckling because of how nervous she was feeling and the shock of seeing them just stare at her caughter their attention.

"Kate is dat really you?" Connor asked in wonder.

"The one and only" Kate smiled. She had to admit she was enjoying their complete and utter shock.

"But the last we saw you ya looked more like a retartded baby cow...not this" Murphy said puffing his cheeks out and opening his arms wide to demonstrate his descrided her as a young girl.

Kate felt her cheeks warm a little as she and the other patrons laughed.

Connor smacked his brother upside his head " You're an right arse ya know that Murph. What would ma say?"

"She wouldn't say anything dear brother! she'd probably just laugh like everyone else" Murph laughed and rubber the back of his head.

"Kate my dear who would these two young lads be?" Doc asked walking up next to her.

"Old friends from back home" Kate sighed and turned her attention back to the other patrons that were going on and on about what Murphy had just said about her and his ma.

Shaking her head she went on with refilling drinks and pouring what they wanted. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of that one for awhile.

"Now I suggest you all remember who answers the phone when your wives or girlfriends call and want to know if you're here or not." She spoke loudly so she can be heard " Next time I just might not tell them I haven't seen ya"

She couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces when they realized she was right.

'_Good to know she can still make a group of men do what she wants out of slight fear' _The boys thought at the same time.

"Now if you're done making fun of my younger self you mind telling me what brings you to this neck of the woods?" She asked as she started pouring them two pints knowing what they wanted sitting on the bar in front of them. They followed and sat down in the last two seats of the bar before the curve.

"Well isn't obvious?" Connor said settling into his seat.

"We came ta see ya lass" Murphy asnwered his brothers question and doing the same in his seat shruging his hoodie off.

_'But why?Why had theycome to see ME? I thought they forgot all about me' _Kate thought to herself setting their drinks down in front of them.

"Thank ya much" Connor said with a dazzling smile and Murphy nodded to her.

"You're welcome" She replied as she turned to find her bar rag which was on the other side of the bar by her uncle.

"Hey Doc could you throw me that rag?" She asked hold out her hand ready to catch it.

He quickly pasted the shots he just poured to some patrons and walked over to her instead.

"You could have just thrown it you didnt have to walk all the way over here" Kate knew her dear sweet uncle wanted to know more about the boys.

"S-s-so are ya gonna tell me about dem or w-what?" asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

Kate had rarely ever mentioned home to her uncle. She had moved to america to live with her uncle when she was 12. It broke her heart to leave her home and he understood all to well why she never wanted to talk about it much. Just like himself he knew she missed the beautiful green grass and hills, the dew on a spider web in the early morning hours, and the kindness that everyone shared to one another everyday. She was needing something from home and since her parents where no help at all he thought these two outspoken charming young men from home was just what she needed in her life.

"Later dear uncle" Kate laughed as she wiped up any and every spill and drop she could find.

The boys couldn't believe what they were seeing. Kate had changed so much it was unreal to them. This woman standing in front of them was nothing close to the girl they once knew. Connor knew what Murphys unfiltered was indeed rude, he wasnt wrong. The last time they saw her was overweight, clumsy, wore bottle glasses, had a mouth full of metal, and a choppy short boys hair cut.

Now she was a full grown woman. With long blond wavy hair that reached the middle of her back. Her glasses were gone and now you could clearly see her deep blue eyes. She didn't wear much make up just enough to make her eyes pop even more. Her metal mouth was gone and place she had straight white teeth. She stold at 5"6 now and was skinny. Not 'she needs a couple dozen happy meals' skinny but toned with a athletic build to her. It was clear she took care of herself a lot better than she use to.

Kate felt like she was being stared at by the boys but when she looked up only Connor was staring and Murphy was ripping away at a napkin. She knew Connor wanted to know more about her and that Murphy was jusr plain bored.

Smilimg to herself she stopped what she was doing and walked over to Doc. She gentle placed her hand on his shoulder so she didn't startle him.

"Hey uncle?"She asked softly.

"Aye? Is there something you need dear?" He asked warmly

"If its not to much I was wondering if I could take a break? I think I would like to catch up with the guys" She asked pointing over her shoulder.

"No" He said. Kates shoulders dropped a bit but she understood. As she started to go back to what she was doing before she bothered her uncle Doc started to laugh.

"I was just kidding my dear" He laughed and patted her back "Go ahead take the rest 'o the n-n-night off-f-f-f FUCK! ASS!"

Kate smiled "Thank you Doc" She kissed his cheek and grabbed a pint for herslef as she went to sit next to the boys.

They had some 13 years to talk about and not nearly enough hours of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Memorial Day everyone. A special thanks to all our soldiers past present and future. I kinda wish I was at point in my story to where I could fit in a memorial day for them. I really think the idea of Connor and Murphy partying with soldiers is awesome. Anyways on with the story. I hope everyone enjoys it and as always I would love hear your feedback. Reviews mean the world to me .**

**Chapter 2: Q&A**

Kate ahd just settled into her seat with her pint. Connor and Murphy were watching her wonder were to stat this. They use to be so close that they all could talk about anything but now it was like their mouths wouldn't work for the life of them.

Doc put three shot glasses on the bar top and filled them with whiskey passing one to Connor and Murphy and last one to Kate.

"Thank you" Kate smiled a breath taking smile. Swollowing her shot down quickly she looked at the boys waiting for them to join her.

"Well are you gone join me or am I drinking alone tonight?" She asked sweetly. Her complete kindness was something them weren't use to. She had always been a spit fire back at home.

The MacManus men took their shots at the same time hoping it would help things move along.

"So I believe we all have some questions for each other" Kate stated while toying with her empty shot glass in front of her.

"Aye I suppose we do" Connor replied leaning towards her a little more.

"Mercy where do we even start?" Murphy asked looking from Connor to Kate. He didn't really want to be the who started what he was sure would a awkward night. Plus he didn't want to spend all night playing 20 questions. They still needed to find a place to sleep for the night. That was the first thing Murphy had wanted to do but Connor insisted on finding Kate first.

"Well why don't you boys tell me why you're really here in America?" Kate asked the one question that was on her mind since the boys walked into the pub. She knew they didn't come all this way to find her.

"Well" Murphy began " We came here to find good jobs an 'elp our ma out and maybe to live a bit of the 'American dream' we've all heard so much about back 'ome"

Kate chuckled at that. They were in for a real treat when they realised the the american dream is not it was cracked up to be.

"Okay my turn" Connor said leaning in a little more trying to make the conversation more private "Why and how did we change so much?"

"Well simply put kids in america are as nice as the ones back home. They can be very cruel and heartless here" Kate said looking down into her drink. Connor could see that this was a touchy topic and decided to let it drop for now. Maybe later when it was a better time he would bring it up again.

"MY TURN" Murphy shouted making Kate and Connor jump a lttle in their seats.

"Ok shoot loud horn" Kate laughted shaking her head slightly.

"How did ye change?" Murphy asked raising an eyebrow and looking serious.

Kate couldn't help but to start laughting harder.

"How does anyone change Murph? they make up their mind that thats what they want and go for it"

"Ok fair enough but what about yer accient? I think someone stole it" He said with a smile.

"Speech therapy. Now it's turn Why didn't you two ever write me?" She asked. Kate had asked her mother to give her address to the boys ma after she had left. Hoping they would still like to talk to her every now and then.

Connor looked confused and turned his gaze to Murphy who also wore the same look.

"What are ya talkin' about lass? You never gave us an address. We couldn't write ya" Connor stated wondering if maybe he missed something from back then.

Kate explain to them about given the address to her mom to pass along.

"I guess ma never got around to taking to your house" Kate said with a sigh. It didn't surprise her really. With everything that went down she was knew her mother would never do her any favors but a small part of her hoped for it.

"When did ye become a bartender?" Connor asked after a moment.

"When I graduated. I wanted earn my keep so I twisted my uncles arm to let me work her at the pub. Been at it since I was 18" Kate was proud of her work. She didn't have the best job in the world but she loved it all the same and everyone that was apart of it.

"Where are you two stayin at?is it close by?" Kate asked.

They both shook their head.

"We just got 'ere a few hours ago actually" Murphy said with a slight glare at Connor.

"Well its too late to find anywhere now but tell you what my uncle has a spare room up stairs. We mostly use it for storage now but i use to stay in there a lot back when I was in school" Kate offered.

"Are you we dont want to impose on ya" Connor said casting a glance at Doc.

"Don't worry about it. Doc wont mind" Kate laughted "Will ya uncle?" She asked knowing he was somewhat listening to them.

"N-n-not at all" Doc replied with a wavy of his hand.

"There thats settled and tomorrow I'll help you for a place" She smiled and took another sip of her beer.

They sat for awhile longer letting the hours fly by telling old old story from their time apart and laughing the night away.

"Welp boys I think its time to turn in" Kate said looking at the old out of date clock on the wall.

"Aye I think Murph 'ere is past drunk" Connor laughted standing up to collect their bags that Kate never even seemed to notice.

"Am not!" Murphy pouted as Kate tried to help him stand on his own but that was like helping a toddler do something he really didn't want to do.

After ten minutes of struggling Kate finally got Murphy to the room him and Connor were going to stay in and dumped him a cot.

Thank heavens she never put those up. She didn't think any of them would have it in them to pull them out tonight and set them up.

Connor came in behind her shorty after grabbing their things and saying thank you to Doc once again.

"Alright now that you two are up here im going go crash" Kate sighed as she turned to go she felt four arms come around her and two sets of lips.

"Night Kate!" Connor and Murphy said at the same time causing her to blush slightly and smile.

"Goodnight boys I'll see you in the morning"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone its been so long since ive last updated. My son decided to clean my laptop for me and ended up flooding my screen and frying most of my keyboard. Now I have a new laptop but it a lot different from my old one and with all the drama and then just picking up and moving I haven't been in the right mind set to write a happy story lol but soon I will be working on chapters again and start posting. Please wait for me :)**


End file.
